


stunning.

by onetrueobligation



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Crossdressing, Drabble, Gerudo Link (Legend of Zelda), Gerudo Outfit, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onetrueobligation/pseuds/onetrueobligation
Summary: link has been saving this particular memento for the right occasion.
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112





	stunning.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! never written for zelda or anything like it before, so i thought i'd ease myself into it with a drabble! enjoy :)

Link has been saving this particular memento for the perfect occasion. Privately, he knows it’s one of his favourite keepsakes from his journey – but Sidon hasn’t seen it yet. Good.

At dinner, Sidon drums his fingers on the table. Link is late. What could be keeping him?

All irritation leaves his mind the moment he sees the gorgeous woman making her way downstairs toward the table. No – those eyes are awfully familiar.

‘Link,’ he whispers, and is met with a nod.

Sidon drags his fingers across the lace sleeves with a bewitched, wondering smile. ‘You are simply _stunning,_ my dear.’

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos always appreciated! also: have i mentioned how incredible you are? and how thankful i am?


End file.
